Beware
by Nyx.GoDeSs
Summary: James meets a human Victoria and realizes that he might have found a soul-mate. He just has to changer her! R & R!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok you guys, here it goes.....Victoria's and James's story!**

Victorias POV(pre-vamp)

Boarding school sucked. There was no doubt about it and that was final. Every day I get up and wear the same horrible outfit that we all wear, but mine looks worse because of my strange gingery-colored hair.

"Vicky, Vicky, _Vicky_..." Beth sneered my name deliberately. She used to be my best friend, but ever since she got new friends and all, she turned just like a dog goes rabid on their owner.

I hated her, I hated my teachers, I hated my non-existing parents, I hated _me._ I couldn't wait to graduate! Always being trapped in one place with the same people was making me crazy. I shoved my way past Beth and glared in all her 'friends' directions.

"Ohhhh! Scary, cat-girly might hurt us! I'm soooo _scared!_" she said darkly. She was seriously going to get it one of these days....

I walked out of our common room and made my way to my literature class where, thank god, my one and only TRUE friend would be sitting next to my seat waiting for me.

_Flashback_

_I dropped my textbooks. "Ugg!" I groaned_._ Beth's whole little group saw that I dropped my stuff and decided to take advantage of that._

"_Ohhhh my GOD!" she said as she treaded all over my things. "I'm, like, soooo sorry!" Beth continued in an all but apologetic tone. She gave an evil smile and smirked._

"_Yeah, you really look sorry..." a male's voice replied full of venom._

_Beth looked sorry now. I gazed up my eyes glazed with tears, I was determined not to cry now, not in front of this guy. He had cropped dirty-blonde hair and was very pale with dark circles under his eyes. He offered his hand and I took it._

"_Are you alright?" he said in a remarkably smooth voice_._ His skin was icy._

_I shuttered, "Yes, I'm fine" I replied my voice sounding shaky_. _I must have looked dazed, but I couldn't look away from his face...it was strange, but so..so, beautiful. But his eyes! A deep crimson. I shivered. _

"_Your books?" he said handing them to me, I hadn't even realized he had picked them up._

"_Th...thanks!" I said back. I began walking to my dorm room I had to myself, I didn't even realize he was following me until he tapped my shoulder. I must've been still shocked by his beauty._

"_May I ask your name?" he inquired._

"_Oh, me?" I asked, startled. "Victoria!"_

"_Victoria..." He purred_._ "I'm James, nice to meet you, so very nice."_ _Without another word he turned and walked away, leaving me looking disheveled. He moved with effortless grace. Who was this man?_

**A/N: **

**PLEASE tell me what you think! Sorry its so short, I just wanted you guys to get a good glimpse of where I'm starting off with this, and that Victoria has already met James, and she might or might not know if James is a...VAMPIRE! He he he...so, please, please PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE!**

**xx twilighter zoe**


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria POV

I walked into my class, and there was James, sitting there like he always did. waiting for me. He had come to Blair academy only a week ago and had since then become my only, and closest friend. But more.

"Hello, James." I said, trying to be polite.

"Victoria!" He called, pulling me into a close embrace. "You are almost late. You'll miss out on all the good frogs, I'll go get us one." he said, carefully letting me go. I could see we would be dissecting frogs.

Once again, I was still surprised by the fact that James was actually a student here. He could probably pass for 25, and yet he was a senior with me. He could probably teach the subject also. He had a passion for Biology.

As he walked back with the tray, I took in his appearance. Dirty blond-brown-ish hair, cropped. He was wearing our stupid uniforms, a pair of black dress pants, and a white button-down shirt, with elbow length sleeves. His red tie was loose on him, but it made my eyes travel up to his face, which I saved for last. his pale skin and dark circles would make anyone else look horribly ill and yet, on him it made him look like a god. Then, his eyes. They always took me by surprise, a deep crimson, but not as vivid as when I first met him. They were a little more subtle. How could he walk around without everyone asking him about his eyes?

He sat down never taking his eyes off me and waited patiently for the teacher to start giving instructions. We had already done this, so why were we doing this lab, again?! Back by popular demand...who likes dissecting frogs? James.

He looked like he was thinking hard, and he began playing with my hair, like he did when he was bored. "You have gorgeous hair," he said, letting a strand drop. He took my face in his hands, "and a pretty face...what kissable lips." he said, chuckling.

I felt a spur of emotion jolt through my entire body as suddenly felt his lips crush against mine. This wasn't the first time but it was still shocking to feel the coolness of his body on mine. He was always cold and hard as a stone, but it was pleasurable. Not at all awkward.

"Thank you..." I gasped making him laugh even harder.

_Flash back_

_James and I had just gone out to get something to eat, but as usual, he never ate anything. He said he couldn't eat anything on the menu....whatever._

_He walked me to my room even though his was in the other building. _

_"Good night, Victoria, sleep well." he hesitated, leaning his head closer to my face._

_Oh. My. God. He was about to kiss me. Why would he kiss me? He smelled delicious, and before placing his lips on mine took my hand. His skin was icy and hard against my soft hand. That was the first time he touched me. I pulled my hand away automatically and regretted it. I place my hand back on his._

_He leaned down closer and I lifted myself by standing on the tips of my toes to kiss him. It wasn't a big kiss or anything, just a kiss on the lips. I was glad, I would never be ready enough for someone like James._

_"Good night, James" I added before closing the door and melting into a puddle right there._

_End of flash back_

James POV

I was sitting at our desk waiting for Victoria. She was all that I could think about. I wasn't even tracking her and her very presence in my mind was overwhelming me. She walked into the room, her beautiful golden hair flared out wavy behind her.

"Hello James," she said nonchalantly.

"Victoria!" I said, she smelled wonderful, but her blood wasn't as strong as others for which i was glad for, or else i would never be able to kiss her. I picked her up in a hug "You were almost late. We could have missed out on all the good frogs, I'll go get us one." I said before going to pick one out. I loved Biology. Especially dissecting animals. I love learning about nature.

I noticed victoria watching me as I walked back with the tray in my arms. I needed to tell her that she was beautiful. I never found anyone I would ever be compatible with, but we had something. Something strong. But I wasn't a creature made for compassion.

I sat down and started playing with her hair. It was the prettiest hair I had ever seen. So shiny and a gorgeous color. "You have gorgeous hair," I said letting it go. I took her face in my hands, "and such a pretty face...what kissable lips."

I pressed my lips against hers. They were so warm. I should stop. One should not lead their pray on so much! But I couldn't bear to pry myself away from her. I had known her for about a week. I needed to decide, I was thirsty and I needed to know when my next meal was. If I decide to kill her or make her one of...us, time was running out for her, and I hated it. Should I keep her forever?

"Thank you..." she gasped pulling away, which mad me laugh. Her skirt began riding up her thigh exposing her long legs. She really was perfect for me. I wouldn't have to be alone anymore.

**Thanks for reading, look for an update around the end of this week! Please review, it'll inspire me to write sooner!**

**xx twilighter zoe3**


End file.
